


I Can't Do It Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Mikasa, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Annie, Mikasa and Annie love Florence + The Machine, POV First Person, Some Jeankasa, Some other background relationships, Tattoos, They also love Starbucks, Young Adult shananigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa and Annie have been best friends since elementary school, now the duo own a small apartment together and attend college with the rest of their old buddies. The two are so close they even share a bed but will the two ever realize that they love each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We seem like we're Married

I was about two inches away from my face being covered in vomit. Never allow Connie to convince you to down- I don’t even know how many shots I drank. I need to chill down I’m no longer a perky eighteen year old high school Senior, I’m a twenty-two year old college Junior, need to grow up soon.

 

Mikasa walks into our joint bathroom, in some ratty old red checked boxers and an oversized Florence + the Machine shirt I gave her about three years ago. I look up from my comfy spot in front of the toilet to watch her strip slowly, basically showing off in front of me, without a beat I pick up the towel crammed between the sink and the wall and throw it at her face.

 

Her face doesn’t even phase, the same old monotone expression. I lifted my head from out of the toilet again and stared at her heading into the shower. When it started I proceeded to throw up another gallon of vomit.

 

Connie’s gonna fucking die later.

 

“When you’re done puking Annie wanna go to the mall?” she yelled over the loud sounds of running water.

 

“After that party? Didn’t everyone get shitfaced or was that just me?”

 

“Actually yes it was just you.” Mikasa voice was still monotone but I could tell she was fucking smirking behind that curtain. “I’ll buy you Starbucks if you come.”

 

On one hand I can stay on this toilet and continue puking until I feel fine and avoid social interaction or I can have my life alert, a chocolate chip frappuccino.

 

“Let me get the vomit out of my hair.”

 

I really like my frappuccinos.

 

“Great.” she took a small breath and began her normal shower ritual.

 

_“You got that medicine I need_

_Fame, Liquor, and Love give it to me slowly_

_Put your hands on my waist, do it softly_

_Me and God, we don't get along so now I sing”_

 

Every damn day, and it echos through the whole apartment but truthfully it’s one of the best parts of waking up in the morning. That and her waffles.

 

\--

 

Okay so I guess I should explain our relationship. Mikasa and I have known eachother since third grade when I transferred from across state. We were friends within two weeks of that school year. Since sixth grade we’ve had about every version of a lesbian rumor spread about us go through the school. Neither of us really minded and its not like either of us are straight.

 

We know almost everything about the other, like how she dated that little shit Jean for a month but claims she totally did it out of kindness. And how she still gives him a kindness by sleeping with him every year in April around his birthday since Senior year. You know out of kindness.

 

And how the reason she wears that rank ass red scarf every single day was because it was the only thing she could get her hands on of Eren’s when he got life saving surgery Junior year when he got rammed by that semi. I held her in my lap for a solid eighteen hours that week.

 

Now we share a small apartment, it’s kind of nice, if you don’t mind sharing a bedroom and bathroom and having a kitchen barely big enough for two people to be in without bumping into each other. We don’t mind, we have a nice big king sized bed we share. Hey before you say anything it was ten bucks for one big bed or thirty for two small ones. We’re not fools.

 

And we only cuddle on weekends.

 

\--

 

I washed my hair for about a solid ten minutes, the vomit was sticking to the back of my neck. Don’t ask me how but there was vomit there. I thought I scrubbed off my tattoo for a moment. It's a psychedelic looking eyeball in pink, blue, and green.

 

Goddamn my headache was pounding, everything buzzing around like a blur but coffee. I can do this.

 

“No pants Saturday” I start yelling at Mikasa pulling out my dark blue hooded dress with the striped sleeves that fell just above my knees.

 

“It’s Sunday” she retorted from what I presume to be the kitchen.

 

“Fine no pants Sunday” I pull out white sneakers and throw a pair of orange short socks, light purple lace ‘hiphugger’ panties - whatever that actually means, and my one clean pink bra that clicks in the front.

 

\--

 

Mikasa had out a bowl filled with some generic looking Cheerios-esque cereal and the pint of milk next to it on our coffee table.

 

“I thought you said I was the only one who got really drunk” I begin to pour the milk in the pink kitten bowl.

 

“What makes you think that” she mumbles between bites of fruity pebbles “And I said you were the only one who was shit faced.”

 

“You only pull out the cereal when you have a headache.” I smirk a bit putting a spoonful of cereal in my mouth. It looks like she’s watching American Horror Story. Telling by how Sarah Paulson was a redhead, it must’ve been Asylum.

 

“Yeah” she pauses a moment taking another spoonful, “I do a bit.”

 

\--

 

I was sitting in her white camaro she got as a gift from her grandparents from Florida for graduation. I had my feet propped up on her dashboard, flicking the strong rose scented air freshener hanging on her mirror. Mikasa was obsessed with rose scented things her shampoo, conditioner, lip gloss, lotion, deodorant, laundry detergent, etc all smelled of roses. I was more of a whatever-is-on-sale-kind-of-a-girl.

 

Mikasa slammed the door behind her, she had on her yellow v-neck that she's owned since freshman year of college and her brother's red scarf. She had two drinks from Starbucks, her boring old iced tea and my caffeinated chocolate chip frappuccino.

 

“Thanks Mikasa I'll buy lunch next time” I take the drink from her hand and begin to sip from it.

 

She began swatting at my legs, “I cleaned the car like last week. I don’t need it dirty again.”

 

I looked in the back of the car, adjusting my legs so Mikasa won’t freak some more. The bottom was completely crammed full of old Starbucks plastic cups - only about a portion of them were actually ours.

 

“Yeah right Mikasa, I think our kitchen is cleaner than this.”

 

We don’t have company over purely over the fact of how unorganised and gross our kitchen is.

  
She just smirked and started up the engine.


	2. Girls are Cute

"Fifteen minutes late and with Starbucks," Eren began, sitting up in his seat, "you two are such white girls.

 

"Yo Mika isn't a white girl," Sasha continued eating from her bucket of fries.

 

"Actually my father was French, only my mother was Japanese," Mikasa said as monotone as normal, taking a seat between Eren and Marco.

 

I followed but took a detour towards Connie. He was tipping back in his chair, tapping away on his phone. Almost didn’t do it but the memories of kneeling in front of the cold as fuck toilet with my hair covered in vomit kept breaking through my concentration. I kicked the back legs and he fell backwards with his head making a loud thud sound.

 

"Dude what the fuck was that for Annie?" Connie sat up rubbing the back of his head.

 

"Yeah Annie being a bitch again." Reiner yelled from across the table with a big old smirk across his face.

 

I smiled back at him snidely and brought my attention back to Connie, "I didn’t sleep at all last night and I still have a pounding headache." I cross my way to an empty seat between Bertl and Armin. “And you owe Mikasa ten bucks for hangover pills.”

 

Good to know my title as a stone cold bitch was still intact.

 

"Fine. Fair. But I think you gave me a bruise," he was still rubbing the back of his head and Sasha got out of her chair to check the back of his head.

 

"So what were you talking about before Annie knocked Connie over," Mikasa began sipping her iced tea again.

 

"Marco got laid last night," Jean said trying to hold back his proud smile. Marco's face was in his hands and you could see his face was bright red. "And it was with one of our fucking professors."

 

The whole table, even Mikasa and I, gasped and we all looked dumbfounded.

 

"Which one?" I asked stealing a fry from a preoccupied Sasha.

 

"Okay," Marco said meekly pulling his freckled face off his hands, "it... it was Professor Er- I mean Smith."

 

I didn't see that coming, I don’t think anyone could have

 

"What?"

 

"No way."

 

“At least he’s hot.”

 

"Isn't he like forty?"

 

"No he's only thirty-five." Marco was sinking further and further into his seat.

 

"And I walked in on them," Jean was yelling at this point.

 

He went on telling the story of Marco's wild night with Marco chiming in to tell what had really happened every once in a while. I was eating a salad Armin had gave me. He is such a good person to me.

 

The basics of the story was that after our little get together Marco went to a gay bar and long story short accidentally hooked up with Professor Smith and did it in Jean's bed. But Jean looked proud instead of pissed with his arm slung around Marco's shoulder.

 

Mikasa kept kicking me from under the table, I wanted to keep my title of a stone cold bitch and she wanted to keep hers of being a stoic bitch. She's so cute when she's trying to hold back emotion.

 

"Wow Jean you look just as proud as you were when Marco came out of the closet." Sasha said with a smirk.

 

"You mean when we played gay chicken together Senior year," Armin added.

 

"And when you two also came out," Eren said pointing at Mikasa and me.

 

\--

 

Gay Chicken, the rules are the first to break loses. You either go in to kiss or begin to grope their breasts or penis or whatever.

 

It began with Reiner, like everything of that caliber does, thinking a round of it would be fun... He wasn't wrong.

 

He successfully was able to shove his tongue down Jean's throat but the second he touched his dick Jean pushed him and spouted off something about his mouth tasting like garlic bread.

 

So since Reiner won that round he didn't have to go again and he got to pick the next duo. He picked me and Krista, apparently he was trying to get Ymir jealous.

 

I remember she looked over at me with her doe eyes all innocent and cute. I was gonna mess her up.

 

She jumped up and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek, someone - I think Armin - actually went ‘aww’ so I cupped her little face and pressed my lips against hers, our teeth hit each other for a second but she barely winced. It was really nice, she tasted like vanilla frosting and her lips were oh so soft but I was surprised when she was the one who initiated the making out part. We went on for a few moments when I thought it would have been a bright idea to start taking off her bra. The second she heard the snapping noise she pushed me off of her.

 

I only remember her yelling at me about how she felt violated by it. We were playing a game where that was supposed to happen for god’s sake, what did she expect to happen? Ymir ended up escorted her to the bathroom and gave me a death threat.

 

I picked Bertoldt and Marco to be the next duo and this is where it went downhill for us all. Bertoldt, being the sweaty dork he was started by putting his hands on Marco’s waist and tipped Marco’s face back but Marco in all his perky eagerness leapt to his neck. He gave Bertl one of the biggest hickies I have ever seen in my days and I remember it didn’t go away for about ten days.

 

The following conversation went something like:

 

“Marco I think it’s cheating if you’re into the guy.” Reiner said as he checked out Bertoldt’s neck.

 

“I’m not into Bertl, I was just playing the game.” Marco defended himself, he looked quite upset by the accusations.

 

“Yeah but no one gives hickies in this game, you could have just made out with him.” Eren added his ass to the conversation.

 

“Just admit your feelings Marco. Come on.” Jean said nudging his arm.

 

“No I don’t. I like Daz.” He smacked himself across the face to stop from speaking but it was too late.

 

I was more shocked that it was Daz more than anything else at the time. Daz… Daz was not a very attractive boy, like at all.

 

Everyone else was shocked by the new information. It made a lot of sense but still. Everyone was silent and staring at Marco, except Jean he had a proud smile across his face so he must have known before. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. Mikasa, at this point, began begging me with her eyes to save his freckled ass. I gave in to her beautiful steel grey eyes.

 

“I’m bisexual,” Mikasa said plainly, directing all the attention from Marco, “and Annie’s a lesbian.”

 

Everything after that is pretty much a blur. I think I blocked out most of those memories but I do know Reiner made a lude comment to me about how only women like bitches so it was great that I was open to it.

 

He came out of the closet about three months later along with the big reveal of Ymir and Krista’s relationship the night of prom.

 

\--

 

We dicked around the mall for about another two hours until our group began trickling out until it was just me and Mikasa. Our little duo sat by a small fountain where small children would occasionally throw coins in or in Jean and Eren’s case would try to find coins only having fallen in about five times.

 

I had my hands intertwined in her faded old red scarf while she was texting her cousins who lived in Japan. They were nice and would send weird as hell sodas and candies to us, they would even make sure to put in pear kit kats because Mikasa told them I took a liking to them. Also Asuka and Mei were sort of hot.

 

_It’s 2 am so I just stopped the music_

_I’m still swaying like I was on a cruise ship_

_Took the words straight out of my mouth_

_Come on everybody back to my house_

_Take my hand now, you’re coming over-_

  


Mikasa flicked the icon on her phone screen and preceded to talk to who was on the other side of the line. It must have been her cousins since she was speaking in full out Japanese. Her expression kept getting happier and happier with every passing moment, she even began to hop a bit forcing her hair to fall in front of her face. Kind of out of character, must be some great news.

 

“Watashi wa sayōnara sugu ni o ai shimashou” she pressed the little icon on her phone, took a deep breathe, and engulfed me in a hug.

 

“Oh my gosh Annie it’s amazing,” she let go of my body and took my hands instead and focused her eyes on mine.

 

“What Mikasa tell me already,” she shaking my hands rapidly at this point.

 

“We’re going to Japan in four days,” practically screaming it.

 

“What? Japan? What?”

 

“My grandparents felt bad that they still have yet to give me a graduation gift so they said they’ll pay for a trip for me to go and said you could come,” she was uncharacteristically smiling but so was I.

 

“They’re paying for everything? Plane and hotel?” I don’t have a lot of money.

 

“We have to stay at their place but yeah pretty much,” she pulled me up for another hug and we actually jumped like teenaged girls for the first time in our lives.

 

Who cares how stupid we look, we're going to Japan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa's ringtone is Our Time by Lily Allen and because it will be relevent next chapter, Mikasa has three girl cousins named Asuka, Naomi, and Mei Tsukino.
> 
> And I would like to thank everyone who read and gave kudos, it really means a lot.
> 
> (Also I have a tumblr: radioactive-rabbits)


	3. Fifteen Hours of This

Why does it cost so fucking much to have extra bags brought along on a plane? Why do bottles take up so much room? Why can’t I bring bigger bottles?

 

I hate airplanes.

 

“Mikasa can I stuff my bras in your bag?”

 

“Shit. I was going to ask you the same thing,” she grabbed her bag and sat it on our bed and began to pull out all of her clothes, again. I begin to follow suit on the opposite end.

 

“We can buy shampoo and toothpaste and whatever there if we need to,” I keep pushing down on my bras into the purple plastic case. “I’m not paying another hundred dollars just take some shampoo and bras with me.”

 

“Grab a bigger carry on bag and leave some stuff here,” Mikasa sat on her sky blue suit case and zipped up the sides.

 

“Guess I have to, but I’m still bringing my 3DS,” the largest bag I have is a teal messenger with some swirls across it vaguely resembling a unicorn.

 

“You’re not going to beat me on the plane,” she chimed, getting up off her suitcase.

 

“I don’t know Mikasa, Armin’s been giving me some tips and I think I may beat you this time,” I begin shoving all my bras and underwear in my newly acquired bag.

 

“We’ll see Annie,” she undid the belt on her pants and slowly took them off, “We have to be at the airport by one so we should probably head to bed.”

 

I stripped down to my tank top and ‘hip hugger’ panties and joined Mikasa in the bed. She pulled me close to her and began to pet my hair slowly. She was nice and warm that night compared to my ice like skin.

 

“Night Annie,” she mumbled under her breath, resting her hand on the back of my head.

 

“Good night…” her light snores already began to fill the air.

 

\--

 

_Extracurricular, parallel to none,_

_I am perpendicular_

_Hit 'em with the oh now that's just ridiculous_

_We could've cleared up all these particulars_

_That could've been the homicide vehicular_

Mikasa jerked up from her position surrounding me. She looked shaken up for a moment, this isn’t the first time she had a nightmare. She walked up from her spot on the bed and dazily looked at the alarm clock.

 

_Catch me, catch me, I think I'm gon' fall_

_My mind is made up, I'm waiting for-_

 

“Was it the same one?” I look at her from my position.

 

“Yeah it was but,” she was sitting on the floor with an unhappy expression holding her phone, “this time I... cut your hand and you fell off some large wall.”

 

I make my way to the small spot between her and the closet and throw my arms around her.

 

“It was only a dream Mikasa, my hands are still intact.”

 

She just kept staring at her phone and can tell these nightmares are still bothering. She had one where Eren died, he was eaten by Jesus or something like that.

 

“Too bad you didn’t though. It could be an excuse for not doing my poetry project.”

 

She looked over at me with a small smile on her face, “We need to shower, Marco’s taking us to the airport in an hour.”

 

“Okay you can go first, I’ll toast some waffles.”

 

She nodded and strolled out the door. I sat there for a moment checking my phone, I had a few texts from Reiner.

 

**From: Man tits**

_yo anni bertl told me to tell you to have a ‘really great time in japan’_

 

**From: Man tits**

_i just wanted to say hope you get laid_

 

**To: Man tits**

_Oh reiner I’m so glad you care & tell bertl ty_

 

Reiner is probably one of the greatest friends I could ever have. He’s a bitch, I’m a bitch we go together well. I’ll find him some nice yaois in Japan, he’ll love that.

 

I finally leave my spot against the corner wall and head to the kitchen, Mikasa is still in the shower. I put two blueberry waffles in for myself and sit on the counter next to it. Not a bright idea since I’m still only wearing panties and a tank top.

 

Mikasa’s singing could be barely heard from across the apartment.

 

_“We live in cities you'll never see on screen_

_Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things_

_Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams”_

 

Just as pretty as usual.

 

After my waffles pop I stick in two cinnamon toast ones for her. I continue to wait while nibbling on my waffles.

 

About five minutes later Mikasa emerges from our steamy bathroom, in nothing but a towel covering up her breasts and nether regions, and walks towards me in the kitchen.

 

“These mine?" she asked picking up the cinnamon toast waffles out of the toaster.

 

“Go get dressed and then grab your food,” I say as I push her away from the toaster, “we don’t need our kitchen soaked before we leave.”

 

“Fine but go take your shower, I’ll lay out something for you to wear,” she heads back to our joint bedroom.

 

\--

 

Not even a minute into the shower and the water is already ice cold.

 

“Mikasa you bitch the showers cold as fuck,” I begin to scream.

 

I only hear laughter after that.

 

\--

 

Mikasa was sitting on our bed, texting away. She was wearing her ‘I’m Dead. Wanna hook up?’ American Horror Story t-shirt, the red scarf, and some skinny jeans.

 

She notices me about a minute later, “Oh Annie I have an outfit for you right there,” she points at the edge of the bed to a pile of clothes, “I’ll be in the kitchen waiting.”

 

She walked out not even looking where she was going and nearly ran into the wall. God she is such a nerd sometimes.

 

She laid out my really big Rose University hooded sweatshirt, the one where I don’t even need pants. And my yellow floral converse sneakers.

 

After getting dressed I meet Mikasa in the living room. She is situated on the armrest conversing with Marco and Jean, who were sitting on the couch.

 

“And then Jean made him breakfa- oh hi Annie,” Marco smiled.

 

“Hey Marco and- why are you here Jean?” I ask taking the spot on the armrest next to Marco.

 

“Marco doesn’t like driving alone what do you have a problem with me coming?” he snapped at me.

 

“Jean,” Marco yelled firmly.

 

“Wasn’t trying to hit a nerve just asking.”

 

I don’t hate Jean, he’s a little annoying piece of an ass, but I don’t hate him. I can’t hate him, Mikasa likes him.

 

“Well we should be heading off now, we can’t miss our plane,” Mikasa said knowing the tension between me and Jean was getting too strong.

 

"Jean wanna help them grab their bags while I start the car?" Marco asked him getting up from his spot and heading to the front door.

 

“Whatever,” he mumbled staring at me.

 

“Jean be nice I’ll be right back,” Marco teased walking out.

 

Jean instead followed Marco out the door, in an attempt to make a scene. Mikasa and I just stared at each other. From that look I knew what she was thinking.

 

“Are those two… together?” Mikasa should know.

 

“It wouldn’t be a surprise,” she stated, “he has been dodging my questions about his birthday lately.”

 

\--

 

The car ride wasn’t long but... Jean really doesn’t like me.

 

According to Mikasa I didn’t really help ease it but what do you expect from me.

 

_“Hey Jean I have a question.”_

_“Than ask the fucking question.”_

_“Do you find freckles sexy?”_

_“That’s it you’re sitting on the goddamn hump.”_

 

I sat on the hump.

 

The wait at the airport wasn’t as bad as you would expect. I guess we look pretty innocent and not anything like terrorists than.

 

Now let’s thank the blessed gods that are Mikasa’s grandparents for purchasing our tickets at the perfect time where we get to be seated by each other. Only one poor soul have to endure are conversations but hey that lucky son of a bitch gets the window seat.

 

Thanks to Mikasa’s beautiful idea of using my bigger teal bag, which I found out was from some french video game called Military Police, we did not have to pay another hundred dollars for baggage.

 

Now the most stressful part of being on a plane is the initial take off. This is the moment where Final Destination enters your mind and you can only imagine your fiery and gorey death but unlike Devon Sawa in that movie I can’t have a vision of how I’m going to die.

 

‘Pop the most god awful feeling ever and there goes a baby. That’s nice, I’m never having children. At least the plane didn’t crash.

 

“So we can use electronics again,” Mikasa began digging in her small, dark green purse and pulling out a midnight purple 3ds. She shook her wrist and stared at me.

 

“I leveled up my Greninja you know,” I pull out my aqua one from my pocket, “I’ll probably kick your Delphox’s ass.”

  
I push the on button and stare smugly at her concentrated face. We have fifteen hours to find out who the real Pokemon Champion is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their alarm clock is playing Catch Me by Nicki Minaj and Mikasa is singing Team by Lorde.
> 
> Wow I am doing really good with getting these chapters out (But I am on Spring Break now) and I hope you all liked the references I had in this chapter.
> 
> (Also just a reminder I have a tumblr it's radioactive-rabbits)
> 
> Tune in next time and find out who the real Pokemon Champion is.


	4. I'll be your Translator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apoligize for taking so long to come out with this. And also here comes the beginning of a Jeanmarco subplot.

_Hecate [Delphox] used Solar Beam. It was very effective._

_Florence [Greninja] used Surf. It was very effective._

_Foe’s Hecate fainted._

 

“You bitch.”

 

\--

 

Our battles continued on for another couple of hours until Mikasa’s 3ds hit the dreaded red and we were forced to stop. We ended off with me winning three more battles than her. I need to remember to thank Armin for the tips later.

 

“Annie yours is still on, how much longer do we have?” Mikasa tiredly asked me.

 

“Another six more hours.” I murmured to her as I leaned into her shoulder.

 

She leaned on me now and said some incoherent mutterings of what I assume were about being tired. Not less than a minute later I could hear her light snores with a good portion of her weight shifted on me.

 

I myself began to nod off a bit and fell asleep.

 

\--

 

I woke up and we have already landed.

 

"Did you buckle me?" I ask as a play with the belt on my lap.

 

"We both know if you don't want to get up you won't," she stood up and slung her bag around her shoulder, "get your bag we can leave now."

 

I unbuckled the little belt that was a pain in the ass to do in the first place, pick up my teal unicorn bag, and followed Mikasa off the plane.

 

"Is it your grandparents that are coming?" I ask absent mindedly.

 

"Yes," she looked up over the crowd, "you remember Asuka?"

 

"She's the one that looks a lot like you right?"

 

"We do not," she gives an exasperated look.

 

"She found out that you like girls and I told her you’d go out with her."

 

"Does she even speak English?"

 

'Does she even speak English?' I guess I am a tad desperate these days. It has been about eight months since the last time I was with another girl.

 

"Don't worry I can translate and she does know a little."

 

I know she knows some English. I've talked to her a couple of times on Skype.

 

"But..." I started.

 

"But?" She interjected a wicked smile crossing her face.

 

"Fine. You got me I don't have an excuse," she's pretty cute to be honest and I could use a nice night eating out.

 

We walked out the sliding doors that led to the street. Mikasa's grandparents were already waiting for us with a car. They ran up to us and gave Mikasa a big hug, I stood there like the awkward fifth wheel I am. After what felt like a millennia  they let go of her and began talking to her enthusiastically in Japanese so I continued to stand there.

 

I pulled out my phone to see if anyone was texting me. Nope. But Connie sent a couple of snapchats, oh boy. I pressed my thumb against my iPhone screen on his username, shortandhot. The first was a crappy half selfie in front what looks like Jean and Marco’s room in their shared apartment that said _I hear some sexy music._

 

I don’t like where this is heading.

 

The next was their door cracked open and what appears to be Marco taking off his shirt and Jean in his boxers on his own bed… wait what?

 

In the next picture the door was wide open and the duo had shocked expressions painted over their faces. The following two were some more selfies of Connie, running from what looks like Jean. However the next was of Jean falling- wait no tripping - tripping over their big ass dalmation, Polo. The last picture was Marco helping Jean up and he was furiously blushing.

 

A million thoughts ran rampant through my head but the biggest one was holy shit we were right. Before I could overthink everything Mikasa grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards her.

  
  
  


“Come on Annie we’re going now,” Mikasa shifted her hand so it was more comfortably holding mine. I can’t tell Mikasa, at least not yet. I’m not the biggest fan of Jean but I don’t want to be rude to Marco. He doesn’t deserve me to divulge personal stuff about him.

 

Mikasa slid into the smallish car and I followed suit. Her grandparents gave me a warm smile as I sat. I remember Mikasa telling me before that they knew practically no english.

 

“Oh Annie,” Mikasa said catching me from zoning out, “they said they only have one bed available since Mei, Asuka, and Naomi are over too so… we have to share a bed again.”

 

“It’s okay, it’s not like we don’t already,” I say suddenly realizing I probably smell like shit.

 

Mikasa leaned in close to me and whispered, “Asuka is sleeping in a private room though.”

 

Is it bad I want to hug her right now?

 

\--

 

After a nice long shower and unpacking our belongings we decided to do a little shopping. Our current status is in some smaller shop that is filled to the brim with anime paraphernalia and- oh god yes - a whole lot of yaoi and god bless yuri.

 

I stayed in the little area with all the books while Mikasa wandered the shop in general, looking at cute accessories, and snapchatting a few pics to who I presume to be Eren or Jean. She came back over to me and helped me pick out some yaoi since I promised Reiner.

 

For myself I decided on a Madoka Magica yuri that featured Madoka and Homura. Mikasa ended up purchasing a keychain of Mami from the same series.

 

“Uh Annie,” she caught me off guard as we were walking on the darkened street, “did you even look at this.. book?” she seemed a tad shocked.

 

“Not really, it’s not really my thing,” I retorted with a small smirk.

 

“Well look at this,” she stood in front of me, the bright lights shining from close by stores illuminated the pages, and on said pages were of two guys about to go down on each other but those two boys oddly looked like exact replicas of our two good friends, Jean and Eren.

 

“Oh dear god,” I snatched the book from her hands and we both looked at it, our cheeks pressed together. We flipped through the pages and saw a simple porn with little-to-no plot of these two.

 

“You got this for Reiner right?” Mikasa asked not wanting to remove her eyes from the pages.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Good.”

 

We stood there for another minute until we realized we are in a kind of foreign country and at night. So we headed to the subway, only bumping into people a few times, and made it back to Mikasa’s grandparents’ place.

 

They were nice and gave us some of their leftover food. Mikasa even kept to her promise and translated everything they said to me. After we finished and helped clean up we went straight back to our temporary room.

 

“So can you tell me a bit more about Asuka?” I ask Mikasa slipping into the bed next to her.

 

“Like what?” she yawned pulling her arm over my chest.

 

“What does she like? What does she hate? Anything?” I yell a little bit on accident.

 

“Calm down Annie,” she lazily said, “she’s in a band and we’re going to a club to see them play tomorrow. You can ask _her_ then.”

 

“But Mik-” damn you Mikasa and your ability to fall asleep in the matter of seconds.

  
Her light snores, like every night, helped me go into my own state of slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing on reading this story and I'll try to have the next chapter up way sooner.


	5. Like the Music of Sirens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for the wait and thank Katelyn for pushing me to want to finish the chapter

The bed was as cold as my usual self that morning. Mikasa was absent from the bed, unfortunately unlike our tiny ass apartment, this one doesn't allow me to hear Mikasa singing to herself in the shower. She's probably singing Lana del Rey again.

 

I patted around on the small table by the bed, after a few moments I had found my phone. There was a couple of texts from Marco. What the hell did Jean do? Hell it could have been Connie or Eren this time. Still probably Jean though.

 

** From Freckles: **

_ Connie told me he snapchatted you those pictures... _

 

** From Freckles: **

_ Look me and Jean have sort of started something and we're not official yet but I'm hopeful. _

 

** From Freckles: **

_ Please don't tell Mikasa. I think Jean wants to tell her himself. _

 

I knew those two gay ass dorks would find love in eachother. Seriously the gay rumors about them in High School rivaled mine and Mikasa's.

 

** To Freckles: **

_fine i wont tell her & happy that you 2 lovebirds finally realized your gay feelings for eachother_

 

** To Freckles: **

_ ps this is future black mail :) _

 

Everything can be used as black mail especially with the idiots I hang with.

 

A light knocking echoed from the door. I tore myself from my cell phone and stared at it for a moment. It then hit me that I should respond. Please be Mikasa.

 

"Uh Mikasa?" I yell out.

 

"Who else?" her familiar voice shot back. 

 

The door slid open, she was completely nude minus the towel barely covering her bits and pieces. Even with the towel you could tell she had a well toned body that put every boy we came across to shame.

 

Like most mornings when she's near me like this she put on a show. She swayed her hips with every step she took. When she came across the smallish dresser that was on the left wall, she dropped her towel. Now first instinct should be to turn your head or throw it under the pillow but Mikasa and I have reached that level of friendship where we no longer care about seeing eachother's naked bodies. Hell in our friend group we've all seen eachother naked at one point or another, except Marco but one day we will find out if he has a freckled dick or not.

 

"So Annie you should be getting ready," she said in her normally monotonous tone. 

 

"What are we doing today?" I lazily get up from my spot on the bed and attempted to stretch. Attempted, it's still early.

 

"Uh my cousins have there concert and Asuka is oh so excited to meet you in real life," she cooed picking up an old star covered t-shirt we got from Walmart about two years ago.

 

"Uh yeah do you know if your cousin puts out on first dates?" I teased but she retaliated by throwing one of my own shirts at me.

 

"Wear that and she just might," it was my dumb 'I ship Madohomu and I'm Ashamed' French t-shirt, "she's crazy about Madoka Magica like you."

 

I grabbed the shirt on the bed and headed to the door "She knows French?" 

 

"No but she knows some English," she charmed, "now go take your shower."

 

I'm getting a tad suspicious that this whole trip was an elaborate plan to get me laid. Oh Mikasa if you wanted me to have sex so badly you could have just done it yourself.

 

\--

 

Despite being in a foreign country that neither of us have been to and in walking distance from said country's most well known city, we did not do much this afternoon. Given we are going to some semi-popular club to see Mikasa's cousins play but you'd think we would have done more though.

 

We mainly walked around in the area where we are staying. The general ambiance of the neighborhood was beautiful and calm. It was interesting to walk around, as it just poured not many people were out, which is to my liking. I'm not saying I hate all people... okay yeah that's a what I'm saying, only like seven people are okay in my book.

 

We really didn't do a whole lot but talk during this. She told me everything she could about Asuka. Apparently she lives in a small apartment about fifteen miles off a Tokyo but is currently stayin at her grandparents.... for certain reasons, or to put it like Mikasa "so she can explore the depths of my womanhood" why the fuck would you word it like that you nerd.

 

And the other thing about her that piqued my interest is that she is in a cover band with her two other cousins. They play music I've never heard of and go by name that I can never dream of pronouncing. But when Mikasa told me she could sing and I instantly fell in love.

 

Coincidently they play tonight at a club and that's where I'm supposed to meet this 'dream girl'.

 

\--

 

It's your atypical club scene here in Japan. It would probably be a tad more fun if I could understand a thing they were saying but beggars can't be choosers when it comes to sex.

 

As of right now Mikasa has ditched me, leaving me alone with a pink drink that is sour, sweet, and spicy all at the same time. She told me it's some technical difficulties that only she can help with. They could have asked me to come, I can't even order a drink here. Is it some big Japanese secret back there that mostly Polish American foreigners can't know about? 

 

I kept sipping on my drink and brooding to myself when the music cut out. I turned in the uncomfortable bar stool slowly making it's way into my asshole, I squint from the darkness that has somehow enveloped the majority of the club. 

 

I can ever so barely see a see a couple of figures on the stage across my way. A bright light flashed on them blinding the entire audience and I. When my eyes adjusted to the offending lights I could clearly tell it was all of Mikasa's cousins. For a moment I thought the one on the mic in the tight blue and black dress was Mikasa. But... Where is Mikasa? 

 

Probably still helping backstage. 

 

I stared at them, feeling the haze of my drunkedness begin to hit me. 

 

The girl on the mic, Asuka, started speaking in rapid Japanese. I began to tune her out, if it's not in English why should I bother. Mikasa isn't here to translate.

 

As I twirled the straw covered in my dark red lipstick in my glass I heard an awfully familiar melody.

 

It can't be. But Mikasa said- no she didn't.

 

She actually got them to learn my favorite song: Cosmic Love.

 

I felt myself smiling, even though she's singing it in Japanese it's still quite lovely. I've listened to this song over and over again so it doesn't even matter. But her voice it has a sweetness and glamour to it I've never heard before. It's breath taking, with a voice like that she could pass for a siren. 

 

I think I'm in love.

 

I sat there enjoying every song they planned and even clapped. They were all pretty good but Asuka just damn. Her voice and that body are making me oh so weak.

 

After a dozen more covers of songs I've never heard of they- I presumed- announced there done for the evening so the dj could continue. 

 

I don't know what possessed me in that moment but I thought it would have been smart to stand up and walk all the way to the stage as they were packing up. I thought it would have been a good idea to talk but one thing lead to another and my tongue is now deep into the mouth of a girl I just met.

 

She didn't back down, she actually thrusted hers deeper into my mouth. I don't give a rat's ass if people were staring. All that matters in this moment is that I am kissing a hot girl, who can sing and that likes me.

 

Sadly our precious moment had to be cut short when the fumes of her oddly familiar rose perfume hit me and I was forced to rush to the bathroom and puke out my internal organs.

 

Minutes dragged on in that toilet. I was able to think about what I just done. I made out with someone, in public. Why? Why did I do that? Why didn't Mikasa, where ever the hell she is at, stop me? 

 

The dry heaving stopped, I made myself clean out my mouth with the water, that maybe I shouldn't drink, from the sink.

 

I walked back out and looked around for Asuka again.

 

After about fifteen minutes of her absence I stumbled my drunk ass back to where the rest of her family was. Two of them were standing by a small table tittering on about something. I still know absolutely no Japanese, I doubt these girls haven’t learned English in this small amount of time either.

 

“Uh hey,” they looked at me like I was foreign. Ok I am but still. “Do you know where Asuka went?” I spoke loud and clear enough so they could possibly understand me.

 

One of them, I believe Mei, began speaking in rapid Japanese again. The only word I caught was Mikasa. Why would she mention Mikasa? Mikasa has nothing to do with this. Mikasa. Where is Mikasa? I felt my face heat up a bit.

 

The other girl tapped Mei on the shoulder. “Uh Asuka is,” she began throwing her hands to her mouth and was attempting to mimick puking.

 

“She was sick?” She began smiling and bouncing. So she was sick tonight… Wait what? No that's impossible. I just- I just made out with her.

 

“Mikasa she… she,” she threw her arm to her chest and opened her mouth as if she was singing.

 

Shit. I told you Mikasa.

 

“Mikasa was singing?” I asked with a slightly sour taste in my mouth. The two girls repeated their smile bounce routine and went back to their chatting. Shit.

 

You look just like your cousin.

 

The one thing I never wanted to happen. The one thing I had been denying this whole time. Mikasa Mikasa Mikasa. It can't... We have a nice thing going on. I can't just ruin it with stupid feelings. This isn't real, no I'm drunk I'm real fucking hammered I must have misheard them but I didn't. They said Mikasa loud and clear. I guess I just need to stop denying it and face the truth already.

  
I am in love with Mikasa Ackerman. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosmic Love is a Florence + the Machine Song
> 
> Wow this took a long time to write so thank you for waiting and again I am sorry.
> 
> Also thank you for the kudos they mean a lot :)
> 
> Okay so my extremely lovely friend for drawing me this fanart https://twitter.com/nuclearbunnbunn/status/505753599612571648/photo/1

**Author's Note:**

> Mikasa is singing Gods and Monsters by Lana Del Rey in the shower and if anyone was curious she was wearing this t-shirt
> 
> http://www.rockabilia.com/florence-the-machine-cosmic-love-2011-tour-t-shirt-973e8a4c2cc700b818ee02968c3f612f.html
> 
> And thank you so much for reading this and hopefully I will be able to update this on weekends.


End file.
